


Miraculers

by LadyNoir_Adrinett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir_Adrinett/pseuds/LadyNoir_Adrinett
Summary: Instead of wearing miraculouses people are born with powers that are thery THERY rare to come across...1 in 100,000 children are born with these kinds of power. But two cross paths and have NO idea how it'll Change there life's!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. how it all started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so don't judge

**N** **o one's pov**

A blonde boy was playing with his favorite cars "vroom! Vroo-" then a boy run into him and then ran off. He started get mad. His temperature started to rise his heart raced.

"CATACLYSM!!!" He yelled and smashed his favorite car. It was blackvwith a green paw print on the hood. He destroyed yet another one of his favorite toys. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them and cried a little bit.

Everyone was gone untill a girl with Black hair that was in pigtails walked up to the crying boy. "whats wrong?" She said worryingly "I-I broke my car..." He said quietly as he pointed at the pile of black dust "how- nevermind... I can fix it if you'd like?" She said reassuringly as she picked up some of the dust.

She looked around to make sure nobody was around and whispered "lucky charm" and a bright pink glow umerged and disappeared.

A car was in her hands, it was a red with black spots all over it "its unbreakable......" She said "thank you!" He yelled "your welcome....um...." She said with question "oh! I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Adrien Agreste!" Adrien said and held out his hand to shake "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" She said shaking his hand.

"Wanna be friends? Marinette?" Adrien asked shyly "YEAH!" Marinette yelled in excitement "I-I mean! Yes I would love to!" She said more quietly. This went on for awhile, they played together and they hung out. They became best friends after a couple of days!

Until one day Adriens parents found out about his powers of destruction "it's dangerous to have him here with this.....curse!" Gabriel Agreste said "BUT FATHER! I WANT TO BE OUT-" Adrien tried to protesting but got cut of "we will go to New York _TONIGHT_!" He yelled. And that was that...they were going to New York


	2. years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back to school! And first day IN school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!!

**Marinette's pov**   


"Marinette? Marinette?" A voice said quietly "MARINETTE!" the voice yelled still sound a bit muffled "YOUR GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!!!" Mom yelled "NO NO NO!!!" I screamed as I jumped out of my bed.   


After getting dressed and brushing my teeth I ran down and got my toast and sprinted put the door.

"WAIT!!!" I screamed as the bus I was supposed to catch drove off...without me... "UHG!!! IM SO GOING TO BE SO LATE!!!" I yelled as I sprinted off into the distance.  


**Adrien's pov**   


My parents are STILL talking to the front desk woman... Then out of nowhere a girl with pigtails ran in "IM HERE MADAME. JOURNÉE!!!" She yelled as she ran to her. Her voice seemed very familiar. 

"Are You going to start like THIS Miss. Dupain-Cheng?" Madame. Journeé sighed as she got up to give her a piece of paper. But stopped and looked at me than at her "Adrien Agreste?" She said with a smile on her face.  


**Marinette's pov**   


"Yes?" He said as he got up and walked over to her. "you will have the same schedule as Miss. Dupain-Cheng" she said as she printed out a schedule.

"But first You'll be shown around by Dupain-Cheng" she stated "w-wait! What about my classes? I'm going to be really late if-" I stuttered but was cut of "its ok I'll let all your teachers know about you being late! So hurry up and show this handsome young man around" she winked.  


"I'm sorry I'm making you late to yours classes....um...." He said "oh! Um...I am Marinette and you already know my last names Madame. Journeé LOVES to call me by my last names!" I said annoyed. I started showing him the classes.  


**Adriens pov**   


"So this is Monsieur. plumes class and this is Madame. Kendrick's class and..." She named off the teachers classes. We made it to tha cafeteria and the bell suddenly rings

"ok this is my FAVORITE period! I don't know a bout you though." She said "I'm not the one who is good at sewing and stuff" I said "I know....I MEAN! I-I just y-yoh don't look like the type how would make outfits! NO! I MEAN.....UHG!" She stammered "No no! I know! This is temporary! No need to get upset!" I apologised we enter the class 1 minute late "hello miss. Marinette" he said "um.. Hello! This is a-Adrien!" She said "hello!" I said awkwardly "why hello! I'm Monsieur. Plumes!" He said enthusiastically  



	3. later that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets a couple of new friends at lunch! But also meets a rival of Marinette's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rlly hope u like this chapter cuz as I'm weighting this note I'm legit thinking on wut this chapter should be about! Srry if these are short! Idk how to do this type of stuff and I'm a beginner! And I'm rambling....Srry....

**Nobody's pov**

the classes before lunch had ended and Marinette and Adrien were walking to the cafeteria "sooo! How did you like the classes?" Marinette asked curiously.

"great! I'm happy I get to go to school and have friends...even if I have only one!" The blonde said "well you can have THREE friends!" She said with great enthusiasm as she pulled Adrien to the cafeteria Where two people where sitting there.

**Marinette's pov**

I introduced them to Adrien "I um...gotta go to the bathroom...for a sec!" I lied "really? Ok I'll come with!" Alya Suggested

"umm...no?...OK! You caught me! I'm not going to the bathroom! I'm....Going to go to...umm...m-my... house! To get somthing! Yeah! Gotta go!" I lied Yet again!

I ran to the bathroom and checked if anyone was in there. "Ok! ok! No one is in here sooo! Lucky charm..." I said activating my powers.

**Adrien's pov**

"She ALLWAYS does this!" Alya said sounding very annoyed "Hey dude one thing you gotta know about Marinette is she can be very mysterious!" Nino said

"how many times has she done this...I mean!...you don't have to tell me! About her business-" I said before getting interrupted by nino "dude! She does this: everyday! Dude! EVERYDAY!" He said loudly

"the reason Dupain-Cheng goes some where else is because you two are...LOOSERS!" Said a blonde haired girl with white sunglasses that came out of nowhere "SHUT UP CHLOÉ!" Alya and Nino said in unison.

**Nobody's pov**

Marinette walked back holding a pair of scissors and asked the three of them about what she had missed

"speaking facts on you ditching the losers!" Said Chloé meanly "oh! That's why I'm going to ditch you! FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!" Marinette said

"your just JEALOUS! don't hate me cuz I'm rich and beautiful!" She said smugly "yeah right!" Marinette said sounding annoyed yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry I haven't been writing about their powers....got carried away....sooo


	4. terrible news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since Adrien came to school and now a terrible something is gonna happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna get dark REAL quick

** Marinette's pov **

"ADRIEN!" I yelled as I sprinted to the bus stop. "wait! don't close the doors! My friend's coming!" I could hear him say as I got closer to the busses doors. "Phew!! You almost missed it!" He sighed as we sat in our usual seat in the back corner.

We walked inside of our school and lunch is half way over and people are talking a lot more than usual. "Alya! What's going on???" "GIRL! DIDNT YOU HEAR!? The people who have powers are gonna be locked up!" Alya stated "WHAT!?!?" Me and Adrien yelled in unison "duuude! You seriously didnt hear?" Nino said

**no one's pov**

Adrien and Marinette stood in shock. Faces filled with horror. "Girl are you ok? Adrien? hElLo?!" Alya and Nino started to wave their hands in front of their faces "I gotta go!" Marinette and Adrien said at the same time.

They ran off in the same direction then they both stopped. "Mari? Are you ok?" He asked with concern "y-yeah! I'm ok!...just...not....ok...I-I...IM NOT OK!!!" She cried and hugged him.

**Adrien's pov**

"W-what? M-mari...what's wrong" I asked feeling more worried than ever "the fact that....the children who have powers have to b-be...LOCKED UP?! Its NOT fair!..." She stated "I know! I know..." I said hugging back "you ok?? Why are you shaking?!" I asked 

"Guys!!!" Alya and Nino yelled as they ran towards us "Whats wrong with Marinette" Alya asked "she's upset on what you said!" I yelled "oh! I'm sorry Marinette" Alya apologised "well we can't stop the enevitable! Also I'm glad none of us have any powers! So we don't have to worry about what's gonna happen next week!" She said

**Marinette's pov**

"What do you mean" I said still choked up from my worry and saddness. I'm sad that if I get locked up....then I'll never see Adrien again...."well... the police are gonna start checking the student's to see if they're one of the... 'Miraculers'! sooo!" Alya explained.

Adrien stiffened when he heard that and let go of me "oh...um...ok..." He said his voice shaky and low. He walked away from us.(why though?)

"Adrien! WAIT!!!" I yelled and ran after him. "Adrien!!! Adrien?" I said "Mari!" He said "Mari? I need to tell you something! I hope you can keep it a secret-" then suddenly the principals voice blared over the speaker

**no ones pov**

"students of Colége Dupont high! School is dismissed early!" He said and you could hear all the student cheer. "Mari? Can I hang at your place? Please?" Adrien asked "um...ok?" I replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.B.C. (aka to be continued) it didn't get that dark but yea...hope you liked it! Plz don't hate! I probably rambled the story....Srry....


	5. baking lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien came with Marinette and is gonna be taught how to bake macaroons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SRRY LUKANETTE SHIPPERS!!! BUT ADRIENETTE IS GONNA HAPPEN IS THE END!!! Srry!!!!! Don't leave me🙀! I sowy!😿

**Marinette's pov**

Me and Adrien walked to the bus stop together. I walked in fear because I didn't want to be locked away from my friends and family....

especially Adrien.... He is my first love....I shouldn't go to school next week..."um... Mari? Are You sure your ok?" He asked...worried...so flattering that he thinks about me but I'm not worth it....

"Mari??? Hello?? Earth to Marinette!" He waved his had infront of my face. "W-what???" I stuttered

**Adriens pov**

Its obvious she scared...of what though...she's just staring into deep dark space..."Mari??? Hello?? Earth to Marinette!" I said waving my hand infront of her face "W-what???" She said dazed "your scared aren't you Mari-" I was cut off by the bus

We rode in silence. Thick silence that probably is super hard to cut with sissors. Speaking of scissors...when did she get a pair scissors...red on the handles...with black spots! "This is our stop!" I said as I got up

"after you ml'lady!" Bowed bowed playfully "thank you my prince!" I bowed to. Two could play at that game! We entered the bakery and Mom and Papa are there expecting a costumer to walk in. But got us "oh! Who's this handsome young man?" Mom said "Adrien Agreste!" She said pointed at me.

**Marinette's pov**

"Well...you wanna help with the macaroons?" Papa offered "well I um...don't *mumble*" Adrien said but his voice trailed off "what was that Adrien??" I Asked "don't know how to bake?" Mom asked. Adrien nodded his head in shame "well since we have Marinette here! SHE can teach you!" Papa said enthusiastically

"we have to deal with the coustumers who are on their way!" Mom said Happily "you two can go to the back where the bakery is" she said pointing toward the back "I know mom! I've lived here all my life!" I said annoyed "come on Adrien!" I pulled him to the back 

"How it like being the daughter of the famous baker in Paris?" He asked "great! But the pastrys are the fame here!" I stated. We ran out of batter and I couldn't use my lucky charm so had to make some.

Time flew quickly and we were done with the dishes except the mixing bowl. "Mari...is it weird that...um..." He the blonde asked not meeting my gaze. "Um..is what weird?" I asked "that as soon as I heard you voice..." He said walking closer to me "it sounded like I've heard it before." He said cupping his hand on my cheek.

"U-um...I-I...don't find that w-weird" I stammered. "oh?" He said getting closer to my face. Our noses were almost touching "can I? um..." He asked inching closer "u-um i-i erm..." I stuttered "I'm sorry sorr-" he said but got cut off by me "yes..." I confirmed "really?" He said awkwardly "uh-huh" I said he tilted his head and leaned in. I'm happy he had his eyes closed or he would've seen my deep blush

**Adrien's pov**

I was the first to pull away "I'm SO sorry! I did NOT mean to make you-" I started saying but (as usual) I was cut off "NO IM SORRY!" She practically yelled at me "I'm sorry! You shouldn't be sorry!" She apologized "no! I'm sorry!" I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I can't do kiss scenes!!!🙀 sowy about that! And I officially and the chapter TO long....I think....

**Author's Note:**

> (Poor Adrien...) I hoped u like this story! I wouldn't have this kind of idea if it wasn't to miraculous_fangirl_xoxo I wouldn't have this idea! Kudos the her!


End file.
